The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘TNAGAKR’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new cultivar is one of several selections of new Agastache using hardy and dwarf Agastache species in the breeding lines to provide hardiness and compactness. The new cultivar is from a controlled cross using proprietary, unnamed Agastache ‘356-3’ as the seed parent and Agastache ‘352-1’ as the pollen parent. The new cultivar was selected for its compact habit, hardiness, and bright red flowers.
The trademark designation for the claimed plant is ‘Kudos™ Red’.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache ‘356-3’ the new cultivar is taller with larger flowers that stay red in full sun rather than fading to dull red.
Compared to the pollen parent, Agastache ‘352-1’ the new cultivar is taller with larger flowers and a better inflorescence.
Compared Agastache ‘Kudos Coral’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,613, the new cultivar has red flowers rather than coral red.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. red flowers in large, extended inflorescences,        2. flower color that stays red when planted out in full sun,        3. continuous bloom from spring through fall in Canby, Oreg.,        4. excellent branching,        5. a short, compact habit, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.